terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyro, Drake Lord of Hell
You feel the flames starting to intensify... Pyro is the second-to-last Drake Lord, and can only be fought if Syren '''has been defeated. You summon him with '''The Mirror of Hell '''in the Underworld Biome. Upon usage, the above phrase will appear, and in 30 seconds, he will appear. He has reddish-orange scales. '''Stats 180000 HP 90 Defense 80 Attack (Melee) 95 Attack (Fireball) 95 Attack (Frozen Fireball) 90 Attack (Cursed Fireball) 85 Attack (Shadow Fireball) The Fight He will try to swoop low at the player, and when he goes up, he will drop 4 projectiles; A normal Fireball, a Frozen Fireball, a Cursed Fireball, and a Shadow Fireball. These, if they hit you, will inflict "On Fire!", "Frostburn", "Cursed Inferno", and "Shadowflame" respectively. When they hit the ground, they will bounce 3 times before vanishing. At 3/4 HP, the backround changes to rising flames, and you will be inflicted with a debuff called "Dehydration". As long as Pyro '''is alive, your speed will drop by 10 percent, and your melee speed is cut in half. '''Expert His Health, defense, and melee attack is increased by 50 percent. Dialog Upon summoning (30 seconds after his item is used): You better prepare, *Insert player name here*, for this place shall become your grave! Upon 2nd Stage: You will burn to a crisp, my flames will consume you eventually! Upon 1/2 HP: Argh... No, I will not give up! Not after what you did to my siblings! Upon Death (He will remain for 10 seconds, then vanish): S-Skyla... C-Crag... S-Syren, I... I failed all of you... Heh, well there is still one of us left, and he is no pushover. And we WILL come back, i can guarantee that! Facts His health in Normal mode matches the expert Moon Lord. The line "This place shall become your grave!" Is a reference to Mortal Kombat's Shao Khan. The fact he says "We WILL come back" seems to hint that they might return... Drops 3 Platinum 30-70 Fire Fragments (For special armor later) Wand Of Flames (Expert Only) Another alternate way to defeat this boss is by using Aitherion's Great Scythe when the boss is below 25% HP. When used, the player will swing the scythe to their side, and the scythe will begin to glow with a strange aura of light. The player will say "Are you prepared for His coming?" ''At hearing this, Pyro will slightly recoil, and then say "''Why do you plan to destroy this world? You know it'll happen when He is released." ''The player will reply with ''"I don't intend to destroy this world at all, in it's infinite glory. I intend to slay Him, or at least seal Him away. When I possess all of the objects, He will come, but if I could obtain more allies before the fight, I might have a chance." ''Pyro will then reply ''"...If it's the price I have to pay to keep this world safe, the I will fight alongside you. Here, take this object- If you intend to kill Him, then you'll need it." He will then drop the Soulflame Prominence. '' '' Category:Bosses Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hard Mode Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters